Oklahoma City Fire Department
Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. Fire Station 1 - 820 NW 5th Street :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/33456105600/ Engine 1] - 2017 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1500/500) (SN#30445-01) :Rescue Ladder 1 - 2009? E-One Quest (-/-/135' rear-mount) (Remounted 1990 ladder) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/19169601939/ Air 1] - 2016 International 4400 / Pierce walk-around rescue/air unit (SN#28515) :Engine 51 - 2014 Pierce Impel 7010 (1500/500/55' Sky-Boom) :Car 601 (District Chief) Fire Station 2 - 2917 East Britton Road :Engine 2 - 2016 Pierce Enforcer 7000 PUC (1500/750) :Brush Pumper 2 :Car 602 (District Chief) Fire Station 3 - 11601 North MacArthur Boulevard :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/33840460535/ Engine 3] - 2017 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1500/500) (SN#30445-02) :Tanker 3 Fire Station 4 - 14200 Hogback Road :Engine 4 - 2016 Pierce Enforcer 7000 PUC (1500/750) :Brush Pumper 4 ' :'Heavy Tanker 4 Fire Station 5 - 24 NW 22nd Street :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/33456108590/ Engine 5] - 2017 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1500/500) (SN#30445-03) :HazMat 5 - 2004 American LaFrance Eagle walk-in/around rescue :HazMat 55 - Pierce Lance (State of Oklahoma purchased) Fire Station 6 - 21 North Lincoln Boulevard :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/33684660662/ Engine 6] - 2017 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1500/500) (SN#30445-04) :Rescue Ladder 6 - E-One Cyclone II (-/-/95' rear-mount platform) :Rescue 6 '''- 2019 Spartan/Maintainer Custom Bodies Fire Station 7 - 218 SW 23rd Street :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/48488342221/ '''Engine 7] - 2019 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1500/500) (SN#33330-01) :Rescue Ladder 7 - 2009? E-One Quest (-/-/95' rear-mount) (Remounted 1990 ladder) :Car 603 (District Chief) Fire Station 8 - 1934 Exchange Avenue :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/34152371521/ Engine 8] - 2017 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1500/500) (SN#30445-10) :Brush Pumper 8 '''- 2017 Ford F-450 / Chief Fire & Safety (200/300) Fire Station 9 - 1415 SW 89th Avenue :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/38116916951/ '''Engine 9] - 2017 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1500/500) (SN#30937-01) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/25764866571/ Rescue Ladder 9] - 2016 Pierce Velocity 7010 (-/-/100' HAL rear-mount) (SN#29233) Fire Station 10 - 2039 NW 16th Street :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/33840463755/ Engine 10] - 2017 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1500/500) (SN#30445-04) Fire Station 11 - 900 NW 50th Street :Engine 11 - 2016 Pierce Impel 7010 (1500/500/55' Sky-Boom) (SN#29112-01) :Command Post Fire Station 12 - 2121 North Martin Luther King Boulevard :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/48488503772/ Engine 12] - 2019 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1500/500) (SN#33330-02) :Light Unit Fire Station 13 - 7000 SE 74th Street :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/38062806256/ Engine 13] - 2018 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1500/750) (SN#30954-01) :Brush Pumper 13 Fire Station 14 - 3129 NW 23rd Street :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/24264947278/ Engine 14] - 2017 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1500/500) (SN#30937-02) :Rescue Ladder 14 - E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100' rear-mount) Fire Station 15 - 2817 NW 122nd Street :Engine 15 - 2016 Pierce Impel 7010 (1500/500/55' Sky-Boom) (SN#29112-04) :Rescue Ladder 15 - 2009 E-One Quest (-/-/95' rear-mount platform) (Remounted 1990 platform) :Brush Pumper 15 - Ford F-550 Fire Station 16 - 405 SE 66th Street :Engine 16 - Ferrara Igniter (1500/500) (H-5456) :Rescue Ladder 16 - E-One (75' rear-mount Quint) :Light Rescue 16 - Ford F-550 / E-One Fire Station 17 - 2716 NW 50th Street :Engine 17 - Ferrara Igniter (1500/500) Fire Station 18 - 4016 North Prospect Avenue :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/38062806966/ Engine 18] - 2017 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1500/500) (SN#30937-03) :Rescue Ladder 18 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100' rear-mount) :Foam Trailer Fire Station 19 - 940 SW 44th Street :Engine 19 - 2016 Pierce Impel (1500/500//55' Sky-Boom) (SN#29112-05) Fire Station 20 - 7929 SW 29th Street :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/33899064480/ Engine 20] - 2017 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1500/500) (SN#30445-06) :Brush Pumper 20 Fire Station 21 - 3000 SW 29th Street :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/33473029053/ Engine 21] - 2017 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1500/500) (SN#30445-07) Fire Station 22 - 333 NW 92nd Street :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/33441220644/ Engine 22] - 2017 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1500/500) (SN#30445-08) :Rescue Ladder 22 - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100' rear-mount) :Light Rescue 22 - 2010 Ford F-550 / E-One Fire Station 23 - 2950 South Eastern Avenue :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/48488341376/ Engine 23] - 2019 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1500/500) (SN#33330-03) Fire Station 24 - 1500 North Meridian Avenue :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/48594417012/ Engine 24] - 2019 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1500/500) (SN#33330-04) :Light Tower 24 Fire Station 25 - 2701 SW 59th Avenue :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/33441220084/ Engine 25] - 2017 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1500/500) (SN#30445-09) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/15043004451/ Rescue Ladder 25] - 2014 Pierce Velocity 7010 (-/-/75' HAL rear-mount) (SN#27559) :Brush Pumper 25 :Car 605 (District Chief) Fire Station 26 - 7025 SW 119th Street :Engine 26 - 2014 Ferrara Igniter (1500/500) :Brush Pumper 26 Fire Station 27 - 6400 North Westminster Road :Engine 27 - 2016 Pierce Enforcer 7000 PUC (1500/750) :Brush Pumper 27 - '2017 Ford F-450 (100/350) :'Heavy Tanker 27 Fire Station 28 - 7101 South Anderson Road :Engine 28 - 2016 Pierce Enforcer 7000 PUC (1500/750) :Brush Pumper 28 Fire Station 29 - 8400 SE 164th Street :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/48946993463/ Engine 29] - 2020 Pierce Enforcer 7010 PUC (1500/750) (SN#33777-01) Fire Station 30 - 4343 South Lake Hefner Drive :Engine 30 - 2016 Pierce Impel 7010 (1500/500/55' Sky-Boom) (SN#29112-01) :Rescue Ladder 30 - 2009 E-One Quest (-/-/135' rear-mount) (Remounted 1990 ladder) :Car 604 - '''2015 Ford-250 (District Chief) Fire Station 31 - 618 North Rockwell Avenue :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/15419996112/ '''Engine 31] - 2014 Pierce Impel 7010 (1500/500/55' Sky-Boom) (SN#27702-03) :Rescue Ladder 31 - 2012 E-One Cyclone II (-/-100' rear-mount) :Light Rescue 31 - Ford F-550 / E-One :Car 606 (District Chief) Fire Station 32 - 12233 North Mustang Road :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/48488340776/ Engine 32] - 2019 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1500/750) (SN#33331) :Brush Pumper 32 Fire Station 33 - 11630 SW 15th Street :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/38062805446/ Engine 33] - 2017 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1500/750) (SN#30954-02) :Brush Pumper 33 '- 2013 Ford F-550/Chief (100/300 :'Heavy Tanker 33 '''- 2013 International / E-One (500/3000) Fire Station 34 - 8617 North Council Avenue :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/48488341111/ '''Engine 34] - 2019 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1500/500) (SN#33330-05) :Rescue Ladder 34 (-/-100' rear-mount) :Light Rescue 34 - Ford F-550 / E-One :Brush Pumper 34 Fire Station 35 - 13017 South May Avenue :Engine 35 - 2016 Pierce Impel 7010 (1500/500/55' Sky-Boom) (SN#29112-02) :Brush Pumper 35 :Heavy Tanker 35 Fire Station 36 - 17700 SE 104th Street :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/kansasscanner/31383315103/ Engine 36] - 2016 Pierce Enforcer 7000 PUC (1500/750) :Brush Pumper 36 - 2010 Ford F-550 / Chief Fire & Safety (100/300) :Heavy Tanker 36 - 2011 International / E-One (500/3000) Fire Station 37 - 16820 North Pennsylvania Avenue :Engine 37 - 2009 E-One Quest (1500/500/50' mid-mount Teleboom) (Remounted 1991 boom) :Brush Pumper 37 - Ford Station Unknown/Assignment Unknown/Reserve Apparatus Dive Rescue - 2019 Chevrolet Silverado 5500HD / Maintainer Custom Bodies :2020 Pierce Enforcer 7010 PUC (1500/750) (SN#33777-02) (may be assigned to Engine 26 as construction on Station 38 has yet to commence) :2014 Pierce Impel 7010 pumper (1500/500/55' Sky-Boom) (SN#27702-02) (Ex-Engine 23) :2011 Ferrara Inferno pumper (1500/500) (SN#H-4740) (Ex-Engine 24) :2009 E-One Quest pumper (1500/500/50' mid-mount Teleboom) (Remounted 1991 boom) (Ex-Engine 12) :2009 Ferrara Inferno pumper (1500/500) (SN#H-4246) (Ex-Engine 18) :2007 Pierce Dash walk-around heavy rescue (SN#19252) (Ex-Rescue 8) :E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500/50' mid-mount Teleboom) (Ex-Engine 34) :Ferrara Igniter pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 7) :E-One Typhoon aerial (-/-/75'rear-mount) (Ex-Rescue Ladder 9) :E-One Typhoon aerial :2004 E-One Cyclone II (Ex-Engine 3) Retired Apparatus :2005 American LaFrance Eagle pumper (1250/500/50' TeleSqurt) (Ex-Engine 30) :2005 American LaFrance Eagle pumper (1250/500/50' TeleSqurt) (Ex-Engine 35) :2005 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 33) :2004 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 5) :2003 American LaFrance Eagle pumper (1250/500/50' TeleSqurt) (Ex-Engine 11) :2003 American LaFrance Eagle pumper (1250/500/50' TeleSqurt) (Ex-Engine 15) :2003 American LaFrance Eagle pumper (1250/500/50' TeleSqurt) (Ex-Engine 19) :2003 Freightliner FL 80 / E-One air supply (Ex-Air 1) :2002 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 1) :2001 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 8) :2001 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 16) :2001 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 17) :2001 Ford F-350 4x4 brush truck (?/?) :1999 HME 1871 / Becker pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 7) :1999 HME 1871 / Becker pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 24) :1996 HME / Quality pumper (1250/500/55' Redi-Tower) (Ex-Engine 23) :1996 HME / Quality pumper (1250/500/55' Redi-Tower) (Ex-Engine 31) :1995 Spartan / Boardman pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 9) :1995 Spartan / Boardman pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 14) :1995 Spartan / Boardman pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 16) :1995 Spartan / Boardman pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 18) :199? E-One rescue (Ex-Rescue 8) :199? E-One rescue (Ex-Hazmat 5) :199? E-One pumper (?/?/50' rear-mount Teleboom) (Ex-Engine 11) :199? E-One pumper (?/?/50' rear-mount Teleboom) (Ex-Engine 15) :199? E-One pumper (?/?/50' rear-mount Teleboom) (Ex-Engine 19) :199? E-One pumper (?/?/50' rear-mount Teleboom) (Ex-Engine 30) :1991 E-One pumper (?/?/50' rear-mount Teleboom) (Ex-Engine 51) (Sold to Wewoka Fire Department) :1991 E-One pumper (Ex-Engine 5) :1991 E-One pumper (Ex-Engine 10) :1991 E-One pumper (Ex-Engine 33) Upcoming Plans New Fire Station 38 being built at SW 59th St and Richland Rd. External Links Oklahoma City Fire Department Station Map Category:Canadian County Category:Cleveland County, Oklahoma Category:Oklahoma County Category:Pottawatomie County, Oklahoma Category:Oklahoma departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Oklahoma departments operating Ferrara apparatus Category:Oklahoma departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Former operators of Becker apparatus Category:Former operators of Boardman apparatus Category:Former operators of Quality apparatus